Les folies d'un petit poisson
by LaRoseSanglante
Summary: Un jour normal pour Aphrodite est rempli de shopping, de mode, et d'achats inutiles. Et de découvertes étranges, aussi.


**Nouvel OS, avant de continuer mes autres fics. Cette idée m'était venue en jouant à Saint Seiya Senki, avec DM et ses coups au corps-à-corps. x) J'espère sincèrement que vous apprécierez, et désolée pour le retard dans mes autres histoires, j'ai plus trop d'inspiration, mais ça va venir, promis. ^^**

* * *

Aphrodite des Poissons, alias le plus beau de tous les Chevaliers d'Or et de tous les hommes présents sur la planète terre, selon son avis personnel et malvenu, en ce jour froid qu'était un certain dimanche d'hiver se sentait d'humeur à aller se balader dans la ville d'Athènes. Quoi de plus normal ? La déesse l'avait gentiment ressuscité, il était tout à fait en droit de prendre du bon temps une fois les guerres finies, non ? C'est donc d'excellente humeur qu'il s'habilla, d'une éternelle tenue un peu trop moulante, qu'il se maquilla, qu'il se coiffa et qu'il emporta avec lui une magnifique rose rouge, qui ne servait accessoirement à rien, mais qui lui faisait particulièrement plaisir. Aphrodite adorait être beau, désirable, sexy, aimé, propre … et la liste était encore longue. Son narcissisme écœurant ne plaisait qu'à lui.

Il sortit de son temple, soupirant de déplaisir. Il devait à présent se taper _tous _les temples inférieurs au sien, c'est-à-dire supporter _tous_ les Chevaliers qu'il croiserait dans leur Maison, vaquant à leurs futiles occupations d'hommes sales, peu soignés et repoussants. Mais surtout, surtout, il devrait descendre l'intégralité des escaliers, qui, premièrement, étaient bien trop nombreux, crasseux, voire difformes et cassés par endroits. Qui était l'idiot qui avait construit le Sanctuaire ? Il était vraiment inconscient ! Se représentait-il la quantité de sueur à verser malgré un bon déodorant, et les puanteurs qui vont avec ? Se représentait-il le danger de chutes et d'égratignures qui risquait de frapper farouchement le douzième Or ? Se représentait-il le risque qu'il se casse un bel ongle long et précieusement manucuré ?! Malheureusement, si tels cas arrivaient, le beau Chevalier ne pourrait pas demander réparation et frais de dédommagements à l'auteur de cette infamie. Tant qu'à faire, il ira protester auprès du Grand Pope, battant amoureusement des cils, le mascara tout coulant sur son visage pâle, et le supplierait de faire quelque chose pour lui. Oui, cette idée était géniale. Lors de ses cogitations, il ne vit pas le temps passer, et ce fut d'un pas empressé qu'il commença à descendre les marches en pierre du Sanctuaire, la rose dans une main, le sac rose rempli d'affaires de beauté et de bouteilles de déodorant _Dove_ et _Axe_. Une panoplie contre les mauvaises odeurs l'attendait d'ailleurs chez lui, mais les prendre toutes lui reviendrait à porter une lourde valise, et valise veut dire transpiration et effort, pour le tellement douillet Poisson.

Peu après, il arriva en vue du quatrième temple, celui du Cancer, où devait encore dormir son bien-aimé Crabe, alias Rosario, car tel était le vrai prénom de l'ancien Masque de Mort. Cette véritable identité enchantait le nommé Aphrodite, amoureux de plantations, de fleurs en tous genres, et surtout de roses, qu'elles soient rouges, roses, noires, blanches, ou encore oranges à pois bleus. Dès qu'il avait entendu ce nom, le jeune homme avait sauté de joie, fier de sa trouvaille, bien décidé à la propager et à l'utiliser chaque fois qu'il en aurait l'occasion. Le pauvre Chevalier d'Or qui en avait fait les frais, bien qu'amant de la poiscaille avait fui comme la peste chaque fois qu'un effluve odorant et qu'un pétale se pointaient à l'horizon.

Entrant dans la quatrième Maison Zodiacale et laissant sur son passage un doux parfum, le bel Aphrodite entendit soudain une espèce de hurlement sadique, ainsi que des bruits étouffés. Fronçant les sourcils et s'attendant au pire, à savoir la tromperie, le Poisson, oubliant ses résolutions de propreté et de calme s'élança à toutes jambes vers la source du bruit, prêt à réprimander son amant avec une mine outrée et blessée qui ferait flancher n'importe qui, même le pire assassin du Sanctuaire. Et c'est avec horreur qu'il vit ce qu'il se passait : Masque de Mort _piétinait_, avec un rire à glacer le sang la figure d'un pauvre soldat. La bouche pulpeuse du douzième gardien s'ouvrit en une expression indignée. Claquant de ses talons de dix centimètres sur les dalles du temple, écrasant lui-même le visage torturé et lugubre d'un masque de mort qui produit un bruit répugnant à ce contact, l'homme aux roses approcha, furieux.

- Rosario ! appela-t-il d'une voix criarde et aigüe.

L'effet fut immédiat : le Cancer, étonné de la présence de son petit ami en ces lieux relâcha la pression qu'il exerçait sur le pauvre garde qui s'enfuit sans demander son reste.

- Que faisais-tu avec ton pied sur le visage de cet homme ?! continua le plus jeune.

Un bégayement insatisfaisant lui répondit, presque apeuré. Ledit Rosario n'aimait vraisemblablement pas qu'on l'appelle de cette manière, préférant sans doute le pseudo de Masque de Mort. En effet, cela faisait moins guimauve. Cette mine effrayée fit sourire, puis rire Aphrodite, sans qu'il ne puisse se retenir. Un rire cristallin et doux à l'oreille. Il s'approcha d'avantage, déposant un baiser sur les lèvres de son aimé, un baiser qui sentait la pomme fraîchement épluchée et cueillie. Le Crabe resta de marbre.

- Je te fais peur, _chou_ ? questionna joyeusement Aphrodite, faisant un petit tour gracieux sur lui-même, manquant cependant de s'étaler, les pieds dans le tapis.

- Pas du tout mon Poisson. Fais gaffe à pas tomber, j'ai pas envie que t'abîme ton joli visage.

- Ce serait fâcheux, en effet, déclara théâtralement le bel homme. Au fait Rosa', tu es trop mignon quand tu as peur, c'est vraiment trop choupi !

Quelques protestations et grincements de dents plus tard, sur le surnom féminin et sur les expressions _kawaii_ et ridicules du Poisson qui trouvait cela fort amusant de voir son cher et tendre embarrassé, le Cancer put s'enfermer et ronchonner seul dans sa chambre, méditant à ses paroles. Alors comme cela, il était mignon ? Ce n'était pas l'effet qu'il tentait de se donner, cependant. Choupi ? Quel était ce mot inconnu de son vocabulaire et de son dictionnaire personnel, presque entièrement composé de grossièretés, de jurons italiens et grecs, ainsi que de phrases romantiques qui faisaient frétiller le bleuté de satisfaction lorsqu'il était avec lui ?

Aphrodite, satisfait de sa prestation et de sa charmante comédie s'en alla, la doudoune rose fuchsia sur le dos, le sac de la même couleur se balançant gaiement à ses côtés. Seule la rose avait disparu, piétinée elle aussi par les pieds professionnels du Masque de Mort –à cette vue, il avait une nouvelle fois poussé un couinement indigné. Qu'avait donc son chéri avec le piétinement ? Quelle était cet étrange comportement qu'il avait tant de fois remarqué sur les terrains de combat lorsqu'ils étaient tous les deux en mission ? La tête pleine de questions, et décidé à trouver des réponses, le Saint des Poissons arriva en ville, le portefeuille rempli de clochettes sonnantes et trébuchantes prêtes à être dépensées dans des achats coûteux et bien souvent inutiles. Ce fut une journée agréable, mais un détail froissa son expression ravie : qui donc allait porter cette quantité impressionnante de sacs remplis à ras-bord ? Un sourire perfide orna ses lèvres surchargées de rouge-à-lèvres et il sortit d'un geste brusque son GSM dernier cri. Après avoir composé le premier numéro, il se mit à brailler au bout du fil :

- Rosa' ! Mon tendre amour ! Ramène tes jolies fesses, j'ai besoin de toi ! Oh ? Shu' est avec toi ? Milo aussi ? Emmène-les, je t'en prie ! C'est une question de vie ou de mort ! Oui, je suis rue des tourniquets, tu vois, où nous avons mangé cette délicieuse glace à la vanille et au chocolat ? Même qu'après, tu as tout vomi pendant la nuit, c'était très sale ! Comment ça je dois me taire ? Mais je m'en fiche moi ! Bien fait ! Méchant !

Et il raccrocha sans autre forme de procès. Des passants alentours le regardaient de travers et il leur adressa un regard sanguinaire comme ses attaques, attendant assis sur un vieux banc défraîchi qu'il trouvait indigne de son divin popotin de dieu de l'Amour et de la Beauté. Car il se désignait comme tel, pensant réellement dans son ego surdimensionné qu'il était un dieu. Tapant mécontent du pied par terre, car ses « amis » étaient trop lents à son goût, il sortit à nouveau son Smartphone richement décoré d'autocollants colorés et se remit à crier :

- Rosario ! Mais vous êtes lents dis donc ! Vous allez vous dépêcher, oui ?! Oui, j'attends depuis cinq minutes, et alors ? Il fait un froid de canard ici ! T'es sûr que Camus n'est pas dans le coin ?! Et puis en plus je …

Cette fois-ci, ce fut son amant qui lui raccrocha au nez, excédé, avec pour menace que s'il ne se calmait pas, il le laisserait porter ses achats _seul_ et qu'il l'empêcherait de passer son temple. Le jeune homme, énervé, tapa du pied par terre, furieux par une telle impolitesse. Cependant, il se résolu à attendre sagement, ne désirant pas d'avantage se couvrir de ridicule. Mais le Poisson est revanchard, et pour se venger de la conduite inacceptable de son Crabe préféré, il décida d'aller se faire faire chouchouter dans un salon de coiffure. Evidemment, quand il sortit, ce fut face à trois figures furieuses qu'il se trouva, énervées d'avoir attendu pour ses caprices. Il eut le bon sens de leur lancer un petit regard d'excuse, et un sourire éclatant de propreté.

- Pardon pardon les amis, mais la beauté n'attend pas. Vous venez ?

Il se mit en route, sautillant. Dernière lui, ses précieux amis se trimballant ses folies du jour, grognant et jurant sous la lourdeur de celles-ci. Aphrodite ne portait que son sac à main, ayant trop peur de se casser un de ses précieux ongles manucurés. Heureux d'être servi comme le « dieu » qu'il était, il ne pensa plus à la question existentielle qu'il devait poser à son amant … tant pis, ça attendra, après tout, Masque de Mort avait bien le droit d'avoir une petite manie sadique, non ?

* * *

**Je pense que c'est fini, non ? ^^ N'oubliez pas, en ces jours festifs, l'abus d'alcool n'est pas recommandé, mais l'abus de review, si ! :3**


End file.
